


Another Soul For The Taking

by bangtasticbobby



Series: Bangtasticbobbys Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtasticbobby/pseuds/bangtasticbobby
Summary: This is pretty short im sorry  :(





	Another Soul For The Taking

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short im sorry :(

The doors of the bunker opened revealing to you a rushed Dean packing up his things. He had finally moved onto putting the guns in his duffel when you made it down the stairs. “D, revenge isn’t the answer. You can’t tell me that and then completely turn your head around when it comes to Sam. Take your own advice.” You say lightly. He didn’t answer as he hiked his bag on his shoulder and pushed past you. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, right?” You paused watching as he stopped at the bunker door, his shoulders in defense but his head falling slightly.

Leaving without a word the Winchester hopped in his prize possession and drove off towards his brothers grave. He’d get that fucking angel if it’s the last thing he does. His thoughts wondered to you as he passed the same billboard the two of you had laughed at the whole ride home every time you came back from a hunt. Never had he thought of you other than a close friend, but now he wished he collected your sounds in his mouth, lips locking as he made you feel good. Yet he didn’t plan on coming back from this trip, and thinking that way would only make him want to win this battle, try harder. Although he didn’t want that, he couldn’t live with the last of his family gone. Just then his phone pinged, and as if you read his mind.

 **‘you still have family- you have me’** his foot slammed on the brakes and pulled to the side of the road. _'your not family, you were never family. Give up and live a normal life. You really never were cut out for this life (y/n).’_ that’s the last you heard from Dean, the text message bringing angry tears to your eyes. If Dean wanted it that way, then so be it.


End file.
